


脑洞垃圾桶

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Memes
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 各种脑洞的合集





	1. 【椅子76】谁会想到自己的办公椅也会参与智械危机.avi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：
> 
>  
> 
> 1 猎奇向
> 
> 2 PWP
> 
> 3 群里老梗

脑洞：

Jack瞪大了眼。他能感受到身后的椅子正用椅脚分开他的不可言述部位触碰他的不可言述部位。他扭动着想要远离，却被狠狠敲了一下。那感觉就像是Gabriel的桨。

幸亏他的办公桌没成精，他想。

然后他身后的办公桌突然传出了打开抽屉的声音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：
> 
> 1 50已经问了我好几次歪垃圾桶里没垃圾了。我今天把记录翻了一下，发现前面几个脑洞都太意识流了，所以先放这个吧
> 
> 2 这个也很经典啊【不是
> 
> 3 所以风格基本上就是这样了
> 
> 4 虽然说是脑洞，但我希望挑战的是片段式/推文式脑洞，而不是单纯列大纲
> 
> 5 然后为了不要被揪出去拖死，就不大Tag了
> 
> 6 什么CP都会有，什么都.........
> 
> 7 如果有人要填坑的话欢迎私我x
> 
> 8 因为毕竟放过来的很大程度上都是长篇里的某个片段或是写不长的某个片段
> 
> 9 也就是说基本上是无望产完整版的了x
> 
> 10 嗯，大概就这样


	2. 【76中心】 妈呀，老子捡到个智械，要发达啦

靠背（cowboy）是在拾荒的过程中偶尔发现这个地方的。当时世界政府已经集中销毁智械五年了。没有人工智能，人类的生产力起码倒退了200年。但比起和平这又算什么。

虽然政府有规定发现智械后公民有义务举报，但靠背很需要钱，智械的零件在黑市上叫价颇高，那一个完整可运行的智械呢？

今天是个重要的日子，靠背已经完成了大部分修理工作。如果这个智械今天能“活”过来的话……

他在期待中接通了电路。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【节目游戏攻略式脑洞：】
> 
> 第一章内容是激活莫里森  
> 然后莫里森说他动不了了，就开始搜集他的手脚零件  
> 然后跟他打开温斯顿的电脑，开始搜集雅典娜的零件  
> 然后开始学习雅典娜的操作系统  
> 然后看雅典娜存着的视频  
> 然后雅典娜说：其实还有其他分部
> 
> 【怒删游戏 end】


	3. 【R76】聋哑人大闹SEP

他要是能早点发现就好了。  
一开始杰克只是偶尔想不出合适的词，然后他开始叫错人，说错话，接着他说话的次数越来越少。  
加布里尔想过这会不会是试验的副作用。但转念一想，日益频繁的任务的确也让队员们越来越疲惫。杰克的异常......应该只是累了吧？  
直到有一天，他听到杰克在喊他的名字。他跑过去，发现杰克在颤抖地指着一只爬过的壁虎。

 

“他受损的只是表达神经中枢。”穿着白大褂的实验人员这么说，“他还能听，能写，能读。没什么大不了的，就只是些副作用而已。一切都在控制范围内。他还能继续参与计划。”  
“没什么大不了的。”就像士兵只需要能执行命令就够了一样，加布里尔想，他的杰克可能再也说不了话了，他们却认为这没什么大不了的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【然后杰克因为失语就当BW指挥官去了】
> 
> 【BW!Jack好吃】


	4. 【R76】搞错了，刚刚那篇是 《SEP让人无语》，这篇才是《聋哑人大闹SEP》

传说SEP有一群“幽灵兵”。

 

加布里尔对队友煞有其事的无稽之谈嗤之以鼻。但他还是开始悄悄留意起总是坐在饭堂的角落里安静吃饭的那群人。

 

他仔细辨认过，那其中的确没有和他一起训练的人，也没有跟他打过交道的实验人员，更没有负责他们日常起居的工作人员。但谁知道SEP会不会让几个队伍分开培训呢？

但直到他们的队伍在团队竞技中击败了其他队伍获得胜利后，他都还是没能接触到那帮人。

他们还是只在饭点出现，安静地坐在角落里，过着自己的生活。

有一天，加布里尔按捺不住了。他走过去，朝一个看起来比较好说话的金毛小兵打了个招呼。围在桌子上的人突然一起惊恐地抬头看向他。（老实说，上次加布里尔见到这种眼神要算在他在街道上看到不敢独自过马路的小屁孩的时候）他们无声地交流了几个眼神。最后那个金毛怯怯地打了几个手势。

该死，这是一群聋哑人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【结果这个哑巴!Jack后来也成为了BW!Jack】
> 
> 【我就是这么喜欢BW!Jack】


	5. 【R76】 无头死神带吸血伯爵猎人玩

无头骑士把油灯挂在了门边的挂钩上。昏暗的光线勉强能照亮这个狭小的房间。

 

房间中央的仪式台上，繁复的黑色拘束带下勉强能看到苍白而死气沉沉的皮肤。

加布里尔痴迷地抚摸着杰克脸上的眼罩。“不观人间，汝眼中仅有吾之愿景。”然后是耳罩，“不听谗言，汝耳中仅有吾之言语。”最后是口罩，“不说怨言，汝之忠诚尽在心间。”

他慢悠悠地解开拘束带，看着被困其中的身躯慢慢裸露出来。

这就像是人类祭献给神明的艺术品，他想。但他亲爱的杰克不应该被束缚在这里。他应该听他号令陷阵冲锋，应该向背叛他们的人予以制裁，应该让背离他们的人为之恐惧。

 

他应该浸染在罪人的血泊中，这才是他应有的模样。

 

“起来了，杰克，”他解开杰克的口罩，忘情拥吻，“复仇剧要开始了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：
> 
> 1 有灵感来源
> 
> 2 包括SH的Machen专辑
> 
> 3 微博上狂战士!阿周那的图


	6. 【麦76】没想到吧，麦爹居然学了跟踪技能

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【大意：R76场合 76不愿意承认R挂了，于是自己精分了个瑞破 麦76场合：麦知道76精分，但选择跟踪，而不是干涉，也没汇报】

讽刺的是，麦克雷在收到温斯顿的电话时反而松了一口气。他关闭了通讯，盯着眼前全息地图沉默了好一会儿。

他知道上面的红点早已停滞了好一段时间，但他一直没能下定决心去确认这件事。而且他也不知道守望先锋什么时候才会发现死神似乎也一起消失了。

他早就知道那个黑衣雇佣兵并不是他的师父。那不过是莫里森无法忘却的梦魇。在那个老兵成为复仇幽魂的瞬间，一直徘徊在他身后的死亡阴影终于彻底笼罩了他。就算他的生命力能在仇恨的驱动下再次燃烧，黑雾要耗尽它也不过是早晚的事。麦克雷拿起一根雪茄，想了想还是放了下来。守望先锋的两个核心，终于彻底离开了。


	7. 【麦76】 就算是吸血鬼，瞎了也很麻烦啊喂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #普通人!McX瞎子丧尸!76？#

McCree在回来的时候发现客厅里似乎躺了个人。他漠不关心地跨过了地上的东西。反正这只是个租客频繁出入的地方，有什么新来的落魄人喝倒了躺在地上也没什么好稀奇的。如果真出了什么事儿的话，房东会处理的。

果然，第二天McCree回来的时候客厅整洁得像是什么事都没发生过一样。

又过了几个月，这次那个人倒在了他房间前。Mc有些生气，因为他刚好挡住了他的门。他本来想踢上一脚的，但那个人睡得不安稳的样子让他产生了一丝同情心。就那么一丝丝而已。他别扭地打开门，小心地跨进房间，然后报复似的大力把门阖上。

后来那个人又出现了几次，每次都蜷缩在房屋的不同位置。McCree从来没见过他清醒的样子，但很快他的好奇心就熄灭了。他们俩都不过是这栋房子短暂的租客而已。

 

直到那个人这次睡在了他的房间。

“我了个天啊，你怎么能私闯我的闺房(?)”Mc突然被作者换上了奇怪的口音。

那个人无辜地爬了起来，疑惑地转向Mc。“抱歉，我以为这个地方没人。”

“你瞎吗？！”

“是啊”

END


	8. 【76中心】 世界好黑暗，我只想死

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #记梗# #76中心# #颓废au？#

Jack从来没想过他能活过智械危机。他之所以会身先士卒不过是因为他觉得还有太多人更应该活下去了。

他从没想过要鼓舞这些年轻的孩子。战争的荣耀不过是种谎言，一种引人下地狱的小把戏。

可是他活下来了，还成为了守望先锋的首领。 为什么不是Gabe呢，世界需要更多的英雄，但他从来不是英雄。

有人说Gabriel身上的戾气太重，有人说Ana当了母亲必定不能兼顾整个组织，可从来没有人怀疑过那个金发碧眼的偶像不过是个被架在半空的幻影。

【中间还没想好】

Jack又活下来了。 SEP该死的实验让他挺了过来。但守望先锋被解散了，就像预先设计好的那样。没有了部队，士兵将何去何从。

士兵就该死在战场上，士兵76想。


	9. 【R76？】 我也不知道这是啥，但是想设定好好玩啊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #差不多就是这样的商战AU？#  
> 猎空是试驾员 温斯顿是长得像猩猩（xxx）的首席科学顾问  
> 天使掌管医学领域 根基是她的试验品兼保安  
> 锤哥是保安老大？  
> 然后Morrison是表面一本正经的sub杀手，每天和麦爹争宠【咦？！

Overwatch是享誉全球的跨国集团，涉足的领域从军火到医疗，横跨所有最尖端也最盈利的领域，拥有着其他企业不能望其项背的雄厚资本与研发力量。集团的首席执行官是美国退伍军人Jack Morrison。他在公众演讲时真诚的表情就像集团真的是在为世界福祉在运作一样。

但和Overwatch交易过的对手都知道，Overwatch之所以能维持运作，全依赖于它台面下的力量。Gabriel Reyes，Blackwatch的领导者，才是Overwatch真正的决策者。那个在屏幕上为集团表演的漂亮娃娃不过是个摆设而已。


	10. 【猪76】 吃！我！安！利！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：
> 
> 1 虽然看起来很像澳洲组......好吧，我也吃澳洲组，但是想了一下凄凉的猪76，我就标猪76了
> 
> 2 灵感来源于猪76的声优互动
> 
> 3 其实是一个长篇脑洞的其中一章，但......反正都是没头没脑的脑洞，“标准答案”看后记

正文：

狂鼠瘸着腿走到楼下，一屁股坐在了路霸身边。黑爪的人开始离开酒吧。

路霸咕哝了几声。

“谈判？”狂鼠抬起头，一脸茫然，“什么谈判？”

路霸朝门口偏了偏脑袋。

“哦，你说刚才啊，”他给自己灌了口啤酒，然后玩弄起了杯子，“智械，人类，这些那些，我是听不懂啦。反正我们炸飞那些智械，他们给钱，一举两得。嘿，我也会用成语了。”

路霸跟狂鼠一样。他们不在意现在未来这些东西。活在当下，然后向智械复仇。这就是他们生活的全部。

“倒是你，看起来很开心啊。”

路霸也不知道他是怎么隔着面罩看到自己的表情的。不，就算脱下面罩，马克自己可能对着镜子都看不懂自己的表情。但他的雇主就是有这种魔力。他隔着面罩回答了问题，普通人听起来大概只会觉得他的呼吸声加重了而已。

“交了个朋友？”詹米森现在的表情让他看起来更像是个大孩子，“就那么一会儿时间你就交了个朋友？”

马克很想反驳他上去的时间可不短。而且他也不知道这算不算交了个朋友。他们只是在雇主谈判的时候一起在吧台上安静喝了几杯。

“怎么样，”马克可没想到詹米森会揪着不放，“他看起来怎么样，高吗？”

路霸比了下自己的下巴，想了想又把手抬到了自己的呼吸器上。

“这样.......他也戴面罩啊......还不说话。”狂鼠看着路霸比划的动作想象着那个“朋友”的样子，“脸上有疤，但很帅......很帅？他不是戴着面罩吗，你怎么看出来他很帅的？”

马克耸了耸肩。

“好吧好吧，现在我们不但可以炸飞智械，然后赚点钱花，你还交了个朋友。”詹米森掰着手指，然后开心地把酒杯高举过头顶，一口闷掉，“这次交易的人可没穿西装，我们找对人啦！”

路霸配合地和他击掌，也没有说什么。就算黑爪出卖他们也没关系，他们可以变本加厉地报复回来，就像以前一样。

———End———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：
> 
> 1 对，猪交的朋友就是76
> 
> 2 至于为啥76去了黑爪嘛........其实这是R76身份互换脑洞的片段
> 
> 3 因为身份互换嘛，黑（fan）爪（pai）那边人又不够，所以强行给黑爪加了个“消灭智械”的宗旨（反正暴雪爸爸还没打脸啊x），然后拉上了澳洲组
> 
> 4 不过那个脑洞才脑到4-5章的样子（大概76被俘，噶知道76是杰克，然后76被救走，天使这时候才出来说噶的强化实验开始失控了啥的吧），预订是20章左右
> 
> 5 但是全员向长篇好难写【委婉
> 
> 6 翻译好
> 
> 7 翻译简单


	11. 【麦76】 妖兽啦，作者为了凑CP居然进行年龄操作！

安娜把还在绳索下挣扎的小鬼扔到了地上，然后把她肩上扛着的孩子也扔到了他隔壁。

“就他们两个？”加布里尔从全景地图上抬起头。刚才帐篷外的骚乱听起来还闹得挺大的。

“就他们两个。”安娜居高临下地用下巴点了点躺在地上的两个人。“双枪匹马闯进来，还弄伤了莱因哈特。你的人需要多加锻炼。”

加布里尔不置可否。守望先锋毕竟是表面上的军队，现代战争中可没那么多敢单独闯阵的人了。暗影守望那边倒是轻车熟路。

“该死，放开我们！不过是个军官，单挑我一定能赢。”

棕色头发的开始大吵大闹了起来，隔壁金色头发的却一声不吭。加布里尔看了一眼。那个人双眼紧闭，但胸口还在起伏。

“他发现了我，”安娜插话了，“挡住了催眠弹的弹道。另外那个是莱因哈特生擒的。”

“听起来还不错。”加布里尔点点头。

“你待会儿去医务室看看才知道他们真的‘还不错’，安吉拉今晚估计又要熬夜了。”

他点点头，走过去，在孩子们跟前蹲了下来，“挺有种的嘛，小鬼。”他的语气听起来就像在表扬。

他摆弄着那个孩子的脑袋，在被咬到之前收回了手。

“给我们提供些情报，小鬼，”加布里尔甚至好整以暇地搬过了椅子，“说不定我能帮你求情，给你减刑。”

那个还醒着的男孩撇过了脑袋。加布里尔看着他倔强的表情想起了古早电影里的牛仔。这次清理死局帮的行动真没来错。

“让我猜一下吧。你们觉得死局帮毫无胜算，于是想过来刺杀指挥官，给你们的老大争取点时间，顺便向你们老大邀功，是吧？”那个孩子脸色都变了。加布里尔笑着摇了摇头，他怎么能把心思都写在脸上呢。“好了，你们的计划已经破产了。死局帮在劫难逃。把你们放回去也是死路一条......”

那个棕发男孩偷偷瞄了金发男孩一眼，但没能逃过加布里尔的眼睛。

“我能担保你们不会被判死刑。”

那个棕发男孩突然抬起了头，但是很快又露出了自嘲的表情。“但我们进监狱的话也是要坐一辈子牢吧。这跟死了有什么区别。”

这表情不应该出现在一个孩子脸上，加布里尔想。他也不应该说出这种话。

“活着总比死了好，”他想起在士兵强化计划中被“淘汰”的队友，想起智械危机中甚至拼不回来的士兵，“小孩子就不要装深沉。”

棕发的孩子扭过了头。加布里尔看得出来他不会再说话了，于是站起身来挥了挥手。

“把他们带到战俘营。另外那个小鬼醒来之后大概会愿意说些什么。”

“杰克才不会出卖我们！”那个棕发男孩再次开始挣扎，但加布里尔只是耸耸肩，换来男孩的又一顿挣扎。

当安娜安排妥当回到主帐篷里时，加布里尔已经完成了作战计划。

“我需要些新鲜空气。”他站起身来，准备出去转转。

“我更喜欢冷气。”安娜叹了口气，跟着他离开帐篷，再次回到炎热中。

“你觉得他们俩怎么样。”在前往医务室的路上，加布里尔突然开口。

“那个金发的小鬼是我的了。”安娜马上明白了加布里尔的用意。她的指挥官就喜欢在外面招募奇奇怪怪的人。“就算我们找到了‘死亡之眼(*)’，他也不一定会加入我们。而且这两个小鬼很有潜力。”

加布里尔听到后笑了出来。该死，安娜还是这么了解他。

“我还想要那个金发的小鬼呢，棕色的太吵了。”

“可是你喜欢，不是吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【于是死局帮!Jesse和死局帮!Jack分别加入了OW BW】
> 
> 【BW!Jack真好吃】
> 
> 【BW!Ana也好吃x】


	12. 【R76】 小加一睁开眼发现满房间都是杰克！？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：
> 
> 1 隐晦的血腥场景描写
> 
> 2 可能引发焦虑
> 
> 3 亲妈慎入

正文：

加布里尔叹了口气，踹开脚下的尸体，捡起斧头站了起来。

他又杀掉了一个“杰克”，但船上还有更多“杰克”。他们无一不想冒充正主然后找机会干掉他。加布里尔不知道敌人是怎么发现他的弱点的，但他已经清楚他的杰克不在这里。第一个冒牌货还能靠近他，但现在他只会先下手为强。他可没那么长的血条给他们一个个偷袭。

加布里尔捂着伤口靠在墙上休息了一会儿，然后继续前进。他得抓紧时间了，船舱外传来了直升机的声音，但这更有可能是敌人的援军。

“小加！”

在加布里尔又干掉几个“杰克”后，他身后又出现了一个新的“杰克”。不知道是不是错觉，他觉得这个“杰克”前所未有的真实。但真正的杰克不会出现在这里，这个不过是冒牌货而已。 

那个“杰克”跑了过来，脸上看上去写满了担忧。

“安娜和莱因哈特都来了，但船太大了，我们只能分开走。没事了，小加，我们回去。安娜，这里是莫里森......”

加布里尔面无表情看着眼前的人假装用耳机开始通讯。这个冒牌货演得实在太像了，但还不足以骗倒他。

“走吧小加.......小加？”

加布里尔的斧子挥了下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记：
> 
> 1 群里的升级版恐怖游轮 hhhhh
> 
> 2 是的，最后这个杰克是正主
> 
> 3 其实想表现的是噶在船上被折磨得神志不清了.......？
> 
> 4 还有另一个版本的放在了小黑屋群里
> 
> 5 嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿


	13. 【源76/R麦】 有良心的狗主人会给狗带上防咬面具

麦克雷看着眼前笑容灿烂的人咽了口唾沫。

他只是来捎个口信的而已。他的新老大总喜欢以各种理由使唤他跑这儿跑那儿的，去他的熟悉环境。考虑到暗影守望多的是被迫隐姓埋名的犯人，麦克雷因为自己因缘巧合得以进入正规部队的微妙愧疚感一直避免与暗影守望的人碰面。但这始终是守望先锋不可分割的一部分，他总得看看他本来的归宿。

这里的老大看起来跟他印象中的不一样，麦克雷自己也说不上来是好是坏。

“所以......”他捏了捏自己的制服帽。该死，他得离开这里。得亏他当时没有高风亮节地为了一身行头拒绝指挥官的邀请。他看着眼前的人挑了挑眉，清楚这个人只是想看戏，但还是被吓得够呛。

这时门打开了，麦克雷差点被吓得要来个左轮六连发。

“啊，源氏，辛苦了！”莫里森欢快地挥了挥手。

那个忍者只是冷漠地把东西放下，看了眼还在呆站着的麦克雷就原路离开了。

麦克雷记得这个名字。当初剿灭死局帮的战斗中这个名字出现在了暗影守望突击分队的通讯频道里。这个忍者凭借灵活的外骨骼一路向前，完全没有理会耳机里震耳欲聋的怒吼。

他能理解源氏在战斗中戴头盔的必要，后来他也从流言中得知所谓的“外骨骼”其实是他的义肢。但为什么他在基地里还会戴着防咬面具这种东西。

他看向暗影守望的指挥官，后者看着他一脸疑惑的样子也露出了疑惑的表情。好像有人戴着防咬面具是最正常不过的事。

麦克雷想离开这个地方。

 

“你都不知道，那个机械忍者，半机械忍者，就这么戴着狗用的东西，杰克还一副理所当然的样子。”跟往常一样，麦克雷在和莱耶斯独处的时候总会是像雏鸟一样叽叽喳喳跟上跟下。

“指挥官莫里森，”莱耶斯打断了他，“起码叫他莫里森，杰西。”

“好吧，莫里森......”但是他马上发现了他老大想要转移话题的意图，“但在基地里戴防咬面具......”

“说不定是杰克的心理阴影呢......”莱耶斯本来想打哈哈糊弄过去，但眼前的小年轻认真的表情害得他也跟着认真了起来，“好吧，你也知道源氏刚来到这里的时候情况并不好。实际上他到现在也没有痊愈。”莱耶斯观察着麦克雷的表情，决定要增加侦查类训练。该死，他怎么会以为一个神射手就一定会观察入微呢。他比划了一下自己的脸，“他这里还没完全调试好，要避免碰撞，而且他到现在还需要吃流食。”

“那他也可以换一个.......更人类的面具。”麦克雷看起来并不买账。

“你也知道杰克的品味有多糟。”莱耶斯耸了耸肩。“你该庆幸他还知道战斗用护具和生活用护具要分开了。”

“但......”

“那小子乐意着呢。他们都一样，只要主人下令就会扑上去的疯狗。”莱耶斯摆摆手继续走着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：
> 
> 1 说好的给 @天宫先生 的双疯狗源76脑洞
> 
> 2 结果根本不猎奇，为什么，说好的疯狗BW!Jack呢！？【敲打麦仔泄愤
> 
> 3 【并没有】说好的“狗就该戴口罩”，因为......感觉实在是不符合Jack人设，还是没塞进去 Orz
> 
> 4 这样的BW!Jack完全没有意义了啦啊啊啊啊啊！！【嚎叫】
> 
> 5 所以后排说一下，所谓的“心理阴影”，其实是SEP时期Jack被戴着口罩关禁闭了，你信不信xxxxxx
> 
> 6 他噶要捎的口信是：“Jack，求你了，节制点，我房间就在你隔壁，超级士兵也要睡觉啊！”【被呆死


	14. 【R76】 人与人之间的羁绊啊，说断就断了

一开始杰克以为是敌袭。

胸口的阵痛让他从深眠中清醒过来。

他能透过昏暗的光线看到自己还在房间内，他身上也没有东西。但重压依然在，他的四肢也动弹不得。然后是刀尖接触他胸口的感觉。他试着张嘴却只能发出嘎吱的喉音。

他只能惊恐地看着自己还衣着完整的躯体，感受到刀刃慢慢划开了他的血肉。雅典娜检测到他的生理数据异常后已经发出了警报声，但杰克现在什么都听不到了。他的世界里只剩下了身上的痛楚。他甚至能感受到他的肌肉恋恋不舍地粘附在刀面上的感觉。“刀子”很快就到了他的心脏处。刀尖先是碰到了他急促跳动的心脏，然后又抽了回去。

杰克松了一口气。只要还活着，他还能继续挣扎，他想，虽然他动不了，但他的战友一定会来救他的。

然后一只手伸进了伤口，硬生生把伤口掰得更开。杰克的尖叫被堵在了喉咙里。然后他就感受到自己的心脏被拔了出去。相连的血管被硬生生扯开，不存在的血液却没有滴下来。

杰克猛摆着头，眼泪沾湿了下面的枕头。不要，他在脑内呐喊，不要，好疼，谁来救救我，小加......

然后他就晕了过去。

 

杰克再次醒来的时候正躺在总部的医务室里。这里跟SEP的实验室计划一模一样，但成为指挥官后他已经很久没有到过这里了。

“杰克。”

他转过头去，是安娜和莱因哈特。

对了，他昨晚晕过去了。

他抬起手摸向自己的胸口，但一切完好无损。

“杰克，杰克！”安娜坚持要让杰克把注意力转过来，“杰克，你听我说。”

杰克不明白，他们两个这是什么表情。他还活得好好的。难道是什么新型的化学武器攻击？

“杰克，”莱因哈特的手稍稍用力握住了杰克的手。“我们怀疑加布里尔出事了。这是你们之间的联系被切断的感觉。”

杰克张了张口，却什么都说不出来。莱因哈特在说什么呢，他看着自己还空着的手，小加怎么会出事.....

但他明白，没有人比莱因哈特更理解这种感觉。


	15. 【噶中心？】 消除职场性别歧视，人人有责

“以上就是我们的决议。”

UN发言人说完这句话后开始整理起自己在发言台上的资料，而Gabriel只想当着他的面笑起来。  
他之所以能在智械危机中统领全队，除了他有从军多年的战略直觉外，很大程度上还因为他是个向导。智械早已发展出比普通哨兵更为敏感的感官和更为强悍的身体，而且他们也没有迷失的风险。人类对智械的优势仅剩机械无法模仿的向导能力了。  
结果现在UN委员会一句话就把他完全否定了。“OW的领导人应该是只哨兵”，真讽刺，他想，该死的老顽固。  
他能感受到身后Jack和Ana正在担忧。教会Jack精神屏障的是他，所以虽然Jack已经成为了足以抵挡下级向导精神攻击的哨兵，他依然会下意识地跟Gabriel共感。而Ana信任她，她会随时对他敞开大脑。

起码他还有他们，Gabriel想。他长舒一口气，迫使自己冷静下来。如果他焦急的话，在座的哨兵多多少少会受到他的影响。

该死，他有点怀念战争时期了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记：
> 
> 1、就是那个天宫挑起来的脑洞！
> 
> 2、所以后来BW表面上说是接纳不能放上台面的人，实际上主要是为了接受向导【不过这个设定很有问题，因为OW肯定也要向导和哨兵搭档的.......接受可以独立作战的向导？】


	16. 【麦76】用指尖感受你还活着的痕迹

麦克雷帮身下人脱掉了黑色的制式衬衣，他一直认为那在超级士兵身上总是太紧了。  
他有听过BW前辈之间的传言，说自己上过指挥官的啦，说他们的老大跟指挥官有一腿的啦。麦克雷能从杰克走路的姿势看出来他肯定没有海报上看得那么纯真，他也做好了上面会有吻痕的准备。  
但他没想到杰克白皙的脖颈上浮现的居然是几个指印。  
“……怎么了？”指挥官见他半天没有动作后关切地问道，“如果你不喜欢的话我们随时可以……”  
杰西的手指落到了杰克的嘴唇上。但在杰克反应过来要张开嘴吮吸之前，麦克雷的手就下滑来到了杰克的脖颈上。  
他着迷地把手指放在了指痕上。那里只要他略微用力就能摸到下面有力的脉搏。  
“你喜欢这个？”  
杰西只是在自言自语。他在杰克回答前就加大力度摁了下去。杰克哼哼了几下，但没有挣扎。  
他果然喜欢这个，麦克雷想。他看着红晕漫上身下人的脸颊。  
只要再用力一点，指挥官就永远是他的了，他想。


	17. 【R76】 狗是人类的好朋友

“这次的货物我们很满意。”莱耶斯懒得吐槽对方把他好不容易劝过来的人叫“货物”了，跟他打交道的人大概都分不清贩卖人口和谈拢生意的区别。“但还有一件事。”

“没问题，你提出的要求我们一定能达成。”

“不是！”那个人窘迫地挠了挠脑袋，然后看向了门外又看了回来，“好吧，也的确是货物的问题。”他停顿了一下，而莱耶斯则礼貌地等他组织语言，毕竟他可不想因为误会降低自己的信誉。“请问那位的价位是……？”

又来了。

“对不起，那是非卖品。”

最后莱耶斯还是没有翻出那个白眼，他可是有职业素质的人，但可惜他得和这个没眼力见的长期合作商断绝关系了。

 

听到训练场传来的喧哗时，莱耶斯已经预感到这副局面了。

“杰克……”他挥挥手让看热闹的新兵们（肯定是新兵，有点资历的人都知道杰克莫里森疯起来只有他能劝）散开，顺便叫人过来处理一下尸体。

“是他先惹我的。”像是在强调自己的轻蔑一样，杰克还用腿踢了踢地上的尸体。

“我知道……”反正都不是第一次了。莱耶斯一边揉着额角一边组织语言。天啊，为什么这群家伙就不能离杰克远点呢。“但这个月是第几次了，你再这样下去我会招不到人的！”

“我可不傻，小加，”看到这副表情后莱耶斯只想揍这个人一顿。天啊，他开始理解停尸房里的那群人了，他的杰克还是在床上比较可爱。“想要爬到我这个位置的人可不少。而且这次我可没用武器。”

也没把血弄得到处都是。莱耶斯在心里加了一句。但比起难清理的血字，他现在更希望杰克疯狂的举动能震慑那群家伙久点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：
> 
> 为什么我看个动画片都会脑到疯狗脑洞，疯狗为什么那么好吃 【我不是，我没有，我.......】


	18. 【R76】游戏王真TM好看

决战前夜，杰克突然陷入了迷茫。

加布里尔是为了封印恶魔找上他的，但一路上这个钥匙的化身教会了他如何辨别魔物，如何与魔物战斗，又和他一起召集了这么多可以信赖的伙伴。

杰克关上门，把队友们的喧嚣挡在了屋内。他知道加布里尔现在一定又回到了那个地方。

“所以......”斗篷下的那双锐利的眼睛看了过来。杰克从他们一相遇开始就不敢和加布里尔四目相对，但他还是能明显感觉到这个人不再那么抗拒与人类的相处了。“没有.......”

“你们削弱魔王的力量，等时机一到我就把它封印起来。我们说好了的。”

“是啊，我知道，”杰克坐在了他旁边，随身携带的圣剑在月光的照耀下看起来也变得有些柔和，“但那也就意味着你要回到那边去对吧。”

“我本来就应该在那边守好门。让魔王解开封印本来就是我的责任。”

“我是说......”杰克挠了挠脑袋，“你真的想回那边去吗？再找找的话应该还有......”

“这是我的责任。”如果那些明天就有可能死去的人没有沉迷在狂欢中的话，他们可能会惊讶，这个冷冰冰的巫师居然也会用上这么温柔的语气。

杰克沉默了下来。他已经从一个无名的农民之子变成了万众瞩目的剑士，而且他也收获了足够多的队友。即使加布里尔离开，他也不会再孤身一人，但他明白，没有人能比上加布里尔在他心中的地位。

而且，在接触了人类，加布里尔还能忍受独自面对怪物以守护封印的孤独吗？

“别想那么多，杰克，”巫师的脸在阴影中晦暗不明，“就按照我说的去做。”

没错，明天他就能修正自己犯下的错误，他将回到自己原有的位置。他再也不会见到曾经和他并肩作战的人，他最好再也不会在人间重现。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记：
> 
> 1、其实想表达R76两人都不想噶消失的感情...........？
> 
> 2、那句“王样再也不会长大了”的弹幕真是虐死我了 QAQ


	19. 【R76】游戏王真的好好看啊 QAQ

“你说，”杰克对着镜子整了整自己的领带，但他的眼睛一直盯着镜中隐约可见的另一个人，“我们这样要怎么样才能确定对方是真实存在的呢？”

“你不过是我的幻觉而已。”镜子对面那个拉丁裔的人还是一样不饶人。他甚至没有看杰克一眼。

“但你回答了‘幻觉’的问题。”杰克不忿地哼哼了出来。他当然是真实存在的，他还是守望先锋的领导，肩负着世界和平的责任。

“那能让你早点闭嘴。”加布里尔离开了镜子的范围，但他的声音还是传了过来，“这几天别烦我了，事情已经够多了。”

杰克可不相信还有人能比他更忙。他抓了抓头发，决定今天不再搭理镜子那边的人了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记：
> 
> 1、大概就想表达两个不能确定对方是不是幻觉的人互相交互的感觉？
> 
> 2、但我还是不知道要怎么处理好.........这种文最容易神转折了，反而觉得无论真相是啥都没啥惊喜的感觉......


	20. 【猪76】猪离OW差了一场战斗

马克还记得他第一次见到守望先锋的情景。在漫长的等待后，两个美国人，一个埃及狙击手，一个十字军的幸存者和一个工程师，这居然就是联合国给他们全部援手。

他在前线参加过最惨烈的战斗，也在偶尔运作的收音机里听到过守望先锋的光荣事迹，但这还不够，要对抗创世神程序光靠这几个人是做不到的。

马克不知道联合国是怎么说服他的领导的，但他们要送这些他们亲手打造的橱窗人偶去死的话，他干嘛要插手。  
“抱歉，”领队的那个南美裔被叫走了，看来这个金毛就是这个团队的二把手，“你是这里的士兵吧，能跟我们说一下情况吗？”

马克嗤之以鼻，守望先锋需要的情报，那些军官还敢不给他们吗？

“我们不能靠一己之力战胜创世神程序，”那个金毛看到他的冷淡态度后羞涩地笑着挠了挠脑袋，“我们没有他们说得那么夸张，如果想要活下来的话，我们得合作。”

马克警觉地看了看四周后示意杰克跟着他。没错，这些人的确该看看战争有多残酷，还有谁比医院里躺着的伤员更了解战况呢。哦，他忘了，死人不会说话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：
> 
> 然后猪76就开始了不断相互靠近解开心防的战地恋爱日常，在几次小胜利后的庆祝上来了次口活，然后ow就被调走了，马克这些军人被卖，end


	21. 【R76】败北主义者

加布里尔总会想起杰克在智械危机的作战会议上的笑容。

“所以我只要冲进去，就可以了吧？”

杰克只是隔着作战地图笑着看向他，就像是在讨论他们明天要去哪里约会一样。可能也差不多吧，杰克将成为第二波佯攻的主力，而加布里尔则会带领突击队进行直捣核心的突袭。他们应该会在智械工厂中枢汇合。

如果他们都能活下来的话。

加布里尔看着杰克的表情，突然觉得刚才的顾虑似乎只是杞人忧天。是啊，他们是人类最后的希望，每个国家首屈一指的精英。区区智械而已，它们又怎么能战胜守望先锋？

 

“真怀念智械危机的日子。”杰克抬起脑袋对加布里尔打了个招呼，“真羡慕你啊，只要扣下扳机就行可真是舒服太多了。”

看来又是场折磨人的会议。加布里尔放下手中的资料，顺便摸了摸杰克时刻都整齐得可笑的刘海。去他的形象管理，他的杰克以前可可爱多了，乱糟糟的头毛，属于他们的对戒，还有......他的项圈。

“他们又提什么奇怪的要求了？”

“老样子，‘不要这样这样，继续那样那样’。”杰克拿起暗影守望的文件，只是瞄了几眼就签名放到了标着“已完成”的纸盒里。他似乎感应到了什么，抬起头疑惑地看向了房间里的另一个人。“没关系的，我们能走下去。”

是啊，他们能走下去。杰克会帮他处理好公关上的事，守望先锋的核心还在他手上。

但加布里尔总有种挥之不去的担忧，他们会不会做得太过，他们又会不会把杰克逼得太紧。但杰克脸上依然是那熟悉的表情，就像那些人对他的苛责不过是邻居老奶奶的日常唠嗑而已。

“别把自己逼太紧了。”

“我不是还有你嘛。”杰克只是摆摆手，然后看看表准备拨打下一个电话。

加布里尔点点头走了出去。没错，他们可以继续走下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：
> 
> 1、其实“败北主义者”是纳粹在二战后期以扰乱军心为由开始乱杀无辜的罪名。（一个可以随便安在别人（包括指挥官）头上的罪名，懂了吗x）
> 
> 2、其实除了暗示安委会随时可以把杰克绞死外，本文中真正的败北主义者也是杰克。大概就是置之死地而后生（=从一开始就不抱希望，做好最坏打算）的感觉，但果然写文很难写出来。【陷入沉思】
> 
> 3、啊，我的脑洞怎么老是这么扭来扭去啊【摔】


	22. 【麦76】对不起，情人节贺文干不出来了 QAQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 麦76 路边的野狗不要踩

莫里森觉得眼前这个小东西活不久了。

走失的幼狼在失去狼群的庇护后很容易成为其他捕食者的目标，而且这只奄奄一息的幼狼的左前爪已经伤得血肉模糊。

可这跟他又有什么关系呢，这片森林里每天都有无数生命降临，当然也有无数生灵逝去。他之所以会多看这只可怜的小东西一眼，不过是因为它刚好挡在了他的路上。

幼狼似乎感应到什么，突然颤抖着挣扎了几下，虽然那更像是它因为疼痛而开始抽搐。

伯爵环视一周，决定绕开这个麻烦。狼崽虚弱地吠了几声，但莫里森并没有打算理会，起码在被咬前。

莫里斯下意识地踹了过去。幼狼飞起的身躯甚至撞断了树干。这次，摔在地上的狼崽终于彻底不再动弹。

莫里森没再看那只狼崽一眼，甚至没有检查自己的伤口，就这么继续往家走去。

 

一般来说，吸血鬼并不会在这个时间点保持清醒，但门口的轻微碰撞声足以让莫里森不能进入深眠。他能感应到那不是熟人，也不是威胁，但自己领地被侵入的不适还是在不断撩拨他的神经。

莫里森挣扎了一下后认命地放弃了睡眠。

不断骚扰他的是个已经意识模糊的男孩。那个男孩蜷缩在门旁，每次呼吸的起伏都刚好顶到门。伯爵通过严重扭曲的左手认出这就是昨天咬他的狼崽，不，狼人幼崽，一只弱小到甚至连他都不能辨识的狼人幼崽。

狼人先天的自愈能力让他活了下来，甚至让他顺着莫里森的气味来到了血族的领地。但他还是太虚弱了，或者说伤他的生物太强（莫里森觉得可能是鹰身女妖，毕竟她们喜欢追逐群狼。大概是某只鹰身女妖碰巧袭击了正处于变形状态的狼人幼崽），他左手伤口愈合的速度并不乐观。

尽管森林里的女巫只会为这奄奄一息的小家伙出低得可怜的价格，伯爵也大可以拎着这个麻烦扔到自己的领地外。这座森林不乏等待机会吞噬其他生物以增强自己实力的生物，它们当然会为一只受伤虚弱的狼人欣喜若狂。莫里森甚至只要稍微集中精神就能感应到几头已经追随这只狼人埋伏在他的领地附近的强大生物。

现在这只狼人之所以还能呼吸，不过是因为其他生物对吸血鬼伯爵依然充满了本能的畏惧罢了。

莫里森思考了片刻，还是没有把眼前的家伙扔出去。这只小家伙完全构不成威胁，他的领地也足以容下他。而且，莫里森也很好奇一只幼时迷途的狼人可以成长到什么地步。

他可能熬不过这次伤痛，即使在伤愈后也很可能马上离开消失，成为其他狼群的新成员，或是徘徊的孤狼。但他更有可能在踏出安全区的瞬间就成为其他生物的盘中餐。

可是这和他又有什么关系呢，莫里森想，最差的结果不过是自家门前又多一副骸骨罢了。

莫里森弯下了身子，但眼前的狼人在他的指尖碰到他肩膀时并没有太大反应。莫里森判断这只狼人的身体可能已经糟到为了加快自愈而封闭感官了。这样更好。莫里森迅速收紧手，把狼人的左臂硬是捏了下来。

狼人因为疼痛开始嚎叫，但莫里森用自己的拳头堵住了他的嘴。狼人尖利的牙齿刺穿了他的手掌，暗红色的血液不断流淌出来，狼人幼崽下意识地舔食着充满魔力的液体。

“真是个好交易。”莫里森看着自己还抓着对方残肢的手咕哝道。


End file.
